


末日（1）

by tiffanyliu



Category: All坤 农坤 丞坤 昊坤 正坤 廷坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyliu/pseuds/tiffanyliu





	末日（1）

末日（1）

*有丧尸和异能（后面有点血腥）  
*微OCC（？）  
*CP：all坤（12346） 

 

 

蔡徐坤—“NPC，全体一起出动。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

末日一年，人类文明被丧尸摧毁。幸存的人们纷纷不约而同的前往那几个净土。其中一个就是O市。

 

乌云密布的天气，雨淅沥沥的下。从天而降的雨水染湿了生前原本是一名普通女性的丧尸。“她”摇晃着脑袋，跌跌撞撞的走着。

“轰！”

两辆越野车从远处开来，发动机的声音吸引了附近所有的丧尸。

丧尸们开始狂奔起来，哪怕是一些缺胳膊断腿的速度都是普通成年人比不上的。

丧尸病毒夺取了他们的理智，却赋予了他们敏捷的速度和野兽般的力气。

一个丧尸的啃咬可以咬断一个孩童的大腿骨，一次撕扯可以让一个成年人手臂脱臼或者离开身体。

随着时间推移，他们也渐渐的开始进化。从当初只需要大脑受伤，到必须要砍掉脑袋。人类也从热兵器回到冷兵器时代。

虽然如此，但枪支还是很有价值的。毕竟这世上可怕的不只是丧尸，是人心。

 

前方正在奔驰的越野车的天窗冒出了一个人的上半身，那人有着一头脏辫，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖。肩上扛着一个机枪，对着丧尸们的下肢无情的扫射。前排倒下的丧尸绊倒后面的，就算有爬起来的也被越野车撞飞或者碾压。

越野车们的目标是前方的一个村庄，原本是一个旅游的乡下小村子，此刻却只有残破的房子，地上干掉的血迹，和面目狰狞的活死人。

植被因为季节而消失，光秃秃的村庄一眼边能看清所有东西。

车辆停在村庄门口五十米前，每辆车分别下来一个人。一个有着冰冷面孔的红头发男孩和一个棕色寸头的男人。两人手里都拿着武器，面对能让常人尖叫丧尸却没有任何波动。二人静静的等待丧尸们包围他们，然后，光速出动。

红头发的男孩手握武士刀，对张牙舞爪的丧尸们砍下他们的头颅，然后再踩着倒下的的尸体对后方的丧尸砍杀。

另一个寸头男人则是粗暴的甩出鞭子，力道之大甚至把前排的丧尸拍飞。被拍飞的丧尸们倒在地上再也没有爬起来，因为他们萎缩的大脑和头骨已被男人的鞭子和重重摔在地上而打碎。周围的地面渐渐被脑浆和紫黑色的血液侵染。

男人每一次甩鞭都会杀死一大片丧尸，不仅是因为力道，也是因为鞭子上小小的刀片。那些刀片会切开他们的肌肤，濒死的丧尸会阻碍后方的丧尸前进的速度，慢下来从而让男人达到更高的杀伤率。

 

两人收割的速度是常人无法看清的，几次呼吸后，原本密密麻麻的丧尸群只剩下成堆的尸体。

红发男孩所杀的尸体都是很整洁的。就像他身上的衣服一样，所有的伤口的位置十分干净和整齐划一，工整的让人怀疑。

而寸头男人就很残暴了，周围的碎肉和残破的尸体密密麻麻的堆在地上。身体也没有红发男孩那么干净。丧尸紫黑色的血液和碎肉零星的出现在衣服上。

 

“正正，你又把衣服弄脏了。”

一道慵懒又魅惑的声音从车子的方向传来。身着深蓝色丝绒外套，里搭渔网的金发男子靠在第二辆车的车身，媚眼静静的看着他们的“杰作”。

“老大，你看朱正廷又把碎肉弄得到处都是。”原本面无表情的男孩看到那人时马上露出笑容，小跑到越野车旁站在男人身边，指着那寸头男人做着幼稚的告状。

“范丞丞！你还好意思说我！上次是谁溅的一身血差点让林彦俊暴走的？！”

被称为朱正廷的男子没好气的大喊，手里不停的抖着鞭子把上面的血肉抖掉。

“怎么？怕你啊？！”范丞丞也不是好惹的，手里还未收起的武士刀在阴天里闪着嗜血的光。朱正廷的手臂也抓紧鞭子，低下身跟豹子一样，双眼紧盯着范丞丞，随时都可以发动。

站在二人中间的蔡徐坤却没有任何动作，微微咪起的双眼带着能勾引人心魄的味道，看着二人蠢蠢欲动的样子似乎是在观看闹剧一样。

“好啦，不要吵了。看看有没有吃的不然就要走啦。”停在三人中间的另一辆越野车的副驾驶位窗户被拉下，一个梳着深色卷发的头探了出来，不同于那三人各有特色但都显冷淡的声音，他有着软糯的声线和马来西亚口音。

他笑着看着范丞丞和朱正廷，没有任何杀伤力的笑容却让二人停下了动作。

他们想要动手的念头被打断，朱正廷和范丞丞互相“哼”了一句，一前一后的踏入村庄继续自己的任务。

 

“坤坤……Justin，他好像扛不住了……”

尤长靖等二人走出他们的听力范围后就撑不住了，他无力的靠着车窗台，半眯着眼，就连说话都显得有气无力，好像刚才简单的说话就夺走了他所有的力气。虽然如此，但他的声音还是一如既往地温柔。只是在别人看不到的心里，他有着难过和无力感。

身为大哥他却不能帮助弟弟，他最恨这种感觉。

蔡徐坤不再是一副无关紧要又魅惑的样子，此刻的他皱紧了秀眉，着急的从第二辆的后车厢拿出他们最后的血袋，跑到第一辆的后排，开门进入。蔡徐坤做这些的时候所有人都是闭着眼睛的，没有人敢看就怕一个冲动做出自己后悔的事。

他们都想要那个血袋，饥肠辘辘的胃和瘙痒难忍的喉咙都在催促他们去吸血。

去吸人血。

是的，除了蔡徐坤以外的他们都是吸血鬼。

更准确的说，他们是人造的类吸血鬼。

 

有着比丧尸还强大的体魄，更加迅猛的速度和在末日里，普通人梦寐以求的精神力。

他们不惧怕阳光，银器，和大蒜，甚至没有明显的弱点。

而蔡徐坤就是一个实验失败品，没有获得吸血鬼的能力也幸运的没有被药品杀死。他没有变成吸血鬼，可他能轻而易举的打赢普通人，也拥有稀罕的精神力。从某种角度来看，他才是最成功的。

之所以来到这个小村庄就是因为他们的血不够了。七个吸血鬼靠着强大的意识强撑了一星期，可是再找不到人血他们就要失去理智了。

曾经就有一个狂化的吸血鬼杀了一屋子的数据人员，吸光了他们的血。虽然最后被击杀了但被吸食的尸体被发现时全是扭曲的。四肢粉碎性骨折，脖子被开了两个贯穿脖颈，还是和食指一般大的洞。躯干大面积抓痕和一个充满被打碎的机器的房间。

那时死去了十几个人，包括关押那只吸血鬼的密室里的尸体，室内和室外安保人员还有一些其他的人。现场没有一丝血是来自死亡人员的，所有的人血都被狂化的吸血鬼吃掉了。

所以对他们来说，没有血，他们就没有人性。

 

“Justin？”

昏昏欲睡的小孩听到队长的声音从耳边传来时就没了睡意。内心的欲望在告诉他上前从蔡徐坤白皙的手上抢走那袋血，去畅饮。为了抵抗这个欲望，他必须要保持一百分的理智。

蔡徐坤坐在黄明昊身边，伸手把不断往另一边的王琳凯的方向后退的小孩揽进怀里，轻声的说，“渴吗？”

黄明昊挣扎着想要离开蔡徐坤的怀抱，“我没事的。”

他怎么不知道蔡徐坤的意思，他打着送血袋的意思其实是想要他黄明昊去喝哥哥的血。

对于他们来说，从人体刚出来的血才是最好的。炽热的温度会回温他们的身体，给他们早已冰冷的心带来温暖的感觉。

理论上来说，他们和丧尸是一样的。他们都是活死人。

“坤儿，我还能忍。你给长靖吧。我看他也不行了。”

“诶！黄明昊你说什么啊。”尤长靖半眯着眼躺在副驾驶座上，听到黄明昊的话后被气得转身瞪黄明昊，吸血鬼苍白的脸上被气出了红晕。

“我哪有那么弱啦，坤坤我看你要不给小鬼吧，看他眼睛都要跟丞丞头发一样红了。”

“瞎说啥！你鬼哥可没这么弱！”

蔡徐坤看着他们踢皮球的踢来踢去，就是不肯承认自己想要吸血的渴望。

弱不可闻叹一口气，凭借吸血鬼的耳力他们肯定有听到自己，蔡徐坤看着三人都把注意力放在他身上停止踢皮球的时候，驾驶座的林彦俊突然插话。

“队长，我们要进去了。”

车里的所有人都看向了他，林彦俊又开口，“我有预感，里面有值得我们全体出动的东西。”

没有人怀疑他，在这末日里抛开他们吸血鬼的战斗力，大部分都是因为林彦俊他们才存活到现在的。

因为他的精神能力，第六感预言。

第六感预言，准确率平均高达百分之99.99，能够通过梦境，微信息（如嗅觉，触觉等五感，一个人的微反应和其他感）还有如灵感一样突然出现的感觉来做判断和预言。甚至能通过一个人的一句话来判断很多事。

车里三个人都看向队长蔡徐坤，等待他发令就会全体出动。

蔡徐坤思考了一下，随机下令，“NPC，召回朱正廷和范丞丞。全体一起出动。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

此刻只有八人，农农会出来的。

第一辆车：橘子，甜心，富贵，狗蛋

第二辆车：小队，丸子，贝贝，橙子

农农就是小橘预言到的啦～

 

（我有话要说↓）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
谢谢酥酥大大同意借梗

感谢您百忙中还能回复我

（90度鞠躬）


End file.
